


Saber de ti

by SherryOw



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Children things, Comfort, Gen, semi-canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryOw/pseuds/SherryOw
Summary: Teddy tiene cuatro y quiere saber de su padre. Su madre no lo decepciona.





	Saber de ti

Teddy tendría 4 años cuando verdaderamente preguntó por primera vez por su padre. ¿Quién era?, ¿qué hacía?, ¿por qué no venía a cada cumpleaños a visitarlo, o en las navidades, o cualquier momento de su vida hasta entonces?, ¿por qué no estaba allí para hacer de su niñez menos solitaria de lo que se sentía?

Sería entonces cuando su madre, tan llena de historias, le hablaría sobre _él_. Le contaría del buen hombre que era, de lo mucho que se esforzó para proteger vidas inocentes, y un _sé que él te hubiese amado, Teddy_ para luego explicarle que había algo llamado cáncer que se lo había llevado muy lejos de ellos poco antes de que el propio Teddy naciese.

En el momento en que quiso tener más respuestas, que le contara más de esas maravillosas aventuras que su madre le narraba y hacía hinchar su pecho de orgullo al pensar _es mi padre y es asombroso,_ ambos se encontrarían desempolvando cajas viejas con cosas olvidadas que harían estornudar a Teddy por el manto de polvo que se alzaba de entre los adornos festivos y aquellas cosas que el Altman ya no utilizaba por ser un niño grande. Solo en la cuarta, su madre se detendría, sacando el retrato de un hombre tan rubio como Teddy lo era.

—Él es tu padre, Theo, su nombre era Walter Lawson —diría su madre en un tono tan suave como quien presenta a alguien muy importante por primera vez; acercando el rectángulo a sus pequeñas manos. Sus ojos azules analizarían al hombre de la foto, buscando similitudes entre sus rasgos y los suyos, sintiendo un grato golpeteo en su pecho al encontrarlos, dejando pasar un par de silenciosos minutos en los que su madre acotaría: —. Nunca tuvimos el tiempo de tener una foto juntos. —Para luego dejar que una sombra, de algo que el niño no comprendió en su momento, empañase los bellos rasgos de la mujer.

De igual forma, Teddy no tendría tiempo de procesarlo cuando las órdenes para irse a dormir fueron dichas por una madre con sus manos en la cintura que no quería escuchar objeciones algunas respecto al tema. Él no tuvo peros para negarse, tampoco.

Teddy le agradecería por contarle sobre su padre, le recordaría que la amaba y le desearía que tuviese un buen descanso.

A partir de esa noche, su corazón de infante encontraría el sentimiento agridulce de amar a alguien que, aunque técnicamente ya no existiese, sería igual de valioso para él.

Y porque Teddy era valiente, era un niño y se sentía orgulloso de ser hijo de un hombre maravilloso, se permitió decirle al retrato: —Buenas noches, papá.

Ya mañana acomodarían el lío que armaron en la sala al sacudir las cajas.

 

* * *

Con el tiempo, Teddy llenaría sus noches de infante monologando al retrato de su padre sobre las mil y un cosas que sucedían en su día a día, e incluso aquello que nunca le confesó a su madre por miedo o vergüenza. Todo lo reservaba a la imagen enmarcada de Walter. La escuela, los niños, sus inseguridades y la repentina manifestación de poderes que lo hicieron pensar duramente por mucho tiempo que era un mutante.

Sólo en su mente de niño la idea de que él escuchaba todo lo que su hijo tendría por decir tenía el sentido suficiente para seguirlo haciendo a partir del momento en que le fueron concedidas sus historias junto al retrato y, hasta cierto punto, hizo que los días de Teddy fueran más llevaderos.

Le quitaba un poco de soledad a la idea que solo eran su madre y él contra el mundo.

Los años pasarían para que el sentimiento de ser distinto se desarrollase lo suficiente hasta convertirse en algo palpable y molesto. Fue entre los miembros del equipo de baloncesto que Teddy empezó a moldear su cuerpo para cambiar y ser como ellos al punto de olvidar cómo originalmente era él.

Para ese entonces su tradición se mantendría hasta la llegada de Iron Lad con la descabellada propuesta de fundar un grupo de adolescentes que eran tan distinto como él y que, con sus poderes, podían hacer un bien mayor, los Young Avenger. Y gracias a su nuevo grupo de amigos es que Teddy comprendería que podía formar una familia más allá de la sangre que lo aceptarían aunque fuese distinto, solo entonces dejaría de hablar con el retrato de su difunto padre.

Al menos hasta el día que las constelaciones lo escucharon y el real, ése que ahora sabía que era el Capitán Marvel nada más y nada menos, volvió del pasado.

El primer encuentro no sería lo que Teddy siempre esperaría. Dolería más que cualquier golpe de algún villano el verlo partir al revelarle, nervioso en cada articulación de su cuerpo, que él era su padre según lo que el Super Skrull le había revelado.

Sería en el segundo, después de estar cerca de ser encarcelado por sus distracciones, que ambos se permitieron un momento para charlar. Teddy escucharía y diría; se permitiría ser el adolescente cuya madre estaba muerta y llegó a ser tan egoísta como para pedirle a su padre que no volviese a su tiempo porque deseaba tener un pilar que lo sostuviera, incluso si eso significase que algo pasase en el presente que todos conocían.

Teddy se permitiría ser el niño que le contaba al retrato de su padre sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, incluso si eso significó lágrimas en su rostro. La única diferencia fue un brazo que significó su mundo y la esperanza de un nuevo re-encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por haber leído ésta historia, espero que te haya gustado. Si quieres dejar una opinión, impresión o corregir alguna parte estaré encantada de leerte abajo en los comentarios.
> 
> Ésta fue una historia que en particular escribí cuando roleaba a éste personaje, recientemente lo leí nuevamente y me gustó lo suficiente como para subirla. Es algo corto que espero que hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Algunos de estos datos se ubican en el primer volumen de "Young Avengers presentan".


End file.
